The so-called hypochlorous water is an aqueous solution obtained during the electrolytic process of hydrochloric acid or saline solution, of which the main component is hypochlorous acid. It is widely used as oxidizer, bleach, external fungicide and disinfector. The principle of the device for preparing electrolyzed water is as follows: saline solution (NaCl) or hydrochloric acid (HCl) is placed in an electrolytic cell for electrolysis; after that, the yielded chlorine is mixed with water to produce hypochlorous water. However, since the common electrolytic cell is simply provided with a positive plate and a negative plate on the left and right side inside, during the electrolytic process, the concentration of electrolyte in the bottom is higher than that in the upper layer, which results in bad electrolytic efficiency. Moreover, during the electrolytic process, when high current passes through electrolytic strips, it causes a production of heat and an increase in the impedance of the electrolytic strips, thereby reducing the flow of electrical current and further affecting the output of chlorine. Furthermore, a little of chlorine is not mixed with the water in their mixing process, thus affecting the production efficiency of the hypochlorous water.
Furthermore, a general electrolyzer in a machine for electrolyzing water cannot stand excess water pressure for the reason that if the water stream is too strong, not only the electrolytic efficiency is not enough, but also the electrolyzer is easy to break. So, an additional reducing valve is arranged at the water intake of the general electrolyzer to assure the electrolysis quality. But such solution brings about both increased installation cost and complex installation process.
Therefore, aiming at the main problems in the common structure, it is the goal and direction for those skill in the relevant art to make great efforts to develop and break through and the expectation of consumers that how to develop a kind of innovative structure with more ideal practicability.
For this reason, aiming at the goal described above, inventors eventually come up with the present invention with identified practicability after detailed design and careful evaluation.